familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Belarusians
9.5–10 million | popplace = 7.95 million | region1 = | pop1 = 600,000 –768,000 | region2 = | pop2 = 521,443 | region3 = | pop3 = 275,763 | region4 = | pop4 = 68,174 | region5 = | pop5 = 66,476 | region6 = | pop6 = 58,000 accessdate=2018-09-04}} | region7 = | pop7 = 41,100 | region8 = | pop8 = 20,000 | region10 = | pop10 = 15,565 | region11 = | pop11 = 11,828 | region12 = | pop12 = 8,529 | region13 = | pop13 = 7,500 | region14 = | pop14 = 7,000 | region15 = | pop15 = 7,000 | region16 = | pop16 = 7,000 | region17 = | pop17 = 5,054 | region18 = | pop18 = 2,833 | region19 = | pop19 = 2,000 | region20 = | pop20 = 1,560 | region21 = | pop21 = 1,168 | region22 = | pop22 = 1,002 | region23 = | pop23 = 973 ( ) | langs = Belarusian (historical and native) Russian (dominant) | rels = Christianity: Orthodox Christianity (majority), Roman Catholicism or Belarusian Greek Catholicism (minority) | related = Other East Slavs (Ukrainians, Rusyns, and Russians) }} '''Belarusians' ( , ); also Byelorussians (from the Byelorussian SSR), are an East Slavic ethnic group who are native to modern-day Belarus and the immediate region. There are over 9.5 million people who proclaim Belarusian ethnicity worldwide, with the majority residing either in Belarus or the adjacent countries where they are an autochthonous minority. Location (1903)}} ]] Belarusians are an East Slavic ethnic group who populate the majority of the Belarus. Belarusian minority populations live in countries neighboring Belarus: in Ukraine, in Poland (especially in the Podlaskie Voivodeship), in the Russian Federation and in Lithuania. At the beginning of the 20th century Belarusians constituted a minority in the regions around the city of Smolensk in Russia. Significant numbers of Belarusians emigrated to the United States, Brazil and Canada in the early 20th century. During Soviet times (1917–1991), many Belarusians were deported or migrated to various regions of the USSR, including Siberia, Kazakhstan and Ukraine. Since the breakup of the USSR in 1991 several hundred thousand have emigrated to the Baltic states, the United States, Canada, Russia, and EU countries. Languages The two official languages in Belarus are Belarusian and Russian. Russian is the most spoken language, principally by 72% of the population, while Belarusian is only used by 11.9% in everyday life. According to a study, in varying degrees, the vast majority of residents speak the Belarusian language: 29.4% are fluent, being able read and write it, 52.5% can speak and read the language, 8.3% can understand it but can't speak or read it, while a further 7% are able to understand the parts of Belarusian language that are similar to Russian. Belarusian is a language of the East Slavic group. The name Belarus can be literally translated as White Ruthenia that is a historical region in the east of modern Republic of Belarus, known in Latin as Ruthenia Alba ( ). This name was in use in the West for some time in history, together with White Ruthenes, White Russians (though not to be confused with the political group of White Russians that opposed the Bolsheviks during the Russian Civil War) and similar forms. Belarusians trace their name back to the people of Rus'. The term Belarusians was promoted mostly during the 19th century by the Russian Empire. For instance, this can be traced by editions of folklorist researches by Ivan Sakharov, where in the edition of 1836 Belarusian customs are described as Litvin, while in the edition of 1886 the words Литва (Lithuania) and Литовцо-руссы (Lithuanian-Russians/Ruthenians) are replaced by respectively Белоруссия (Byelorussia) and белоруссы (Byelorussians).Сказанія русскаго народа, собранныя Иваномъ Петровичемъ Сахаровымъ, 1836, 1886Бандарчык В. К. Фарміраванне і развіццё беларускай нацыі / В. К. Бандарчык, П. У Церашковіч // Этнаграфія беларусаў.— Мінск : Навука і тэхніка, 1985.— С. 158.Беларусы : у 10 т. / Рэдкал.: В. К. Бандарчык інш.. — Мінск : Беларус. навука, 1994–2007. — Т. 4 : Вытокі і этнічнае развіццё... С. 62—63, 88. in the 17th century Legend: ]] History Many scholars believe that the ancestors of the modern Belarusians settled in the region of what is now Belarus between the sixth and eighth centuries. Three early Slavic tribes (the Dregovich, Krivichi, and Radimich) settled there. The Belarusian people trace their distinct culture to the Grand Duchy of Lithuania, earlier Kievan Rus and the Principality of Polatsk. Most Belarusians are descendants of the East Slav tribes Dregovichs, Krivichs and Radimichs, as well as of a Baltic tribe of Yotvingians who lived in the west and north-west of today's Belarus. Belarusians began to emerge as a people during the thirteenth through fourteenth centuries in the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. Mostly on the lands of the upper basins of Neman River, Dnieper River and the Western Dvina River.Беларусы : у 10 т. / Рэдкал.: В. К. Бандарчык інш.. — Мінск : Беларус. навука, 1994–2007. — Т. 4 : Вытокі і этнічнае развіццё... С. 36, 49. In 13th–18th centuries Belarusians were known as Ruthenians and spoke Ruthenian language, while being part of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania, which conquered the lands of White Ruthenia, Black Ruthenia and Polesia. Casimir's Code of 1468 and all three editions of Statutes of Lithuania (1529, 1566, and 1588) were written in the Ruthenian language. From the 1630s it was replaced by Polish, as a result of Polish high culture acquiring increasing prestige in the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth. Between 1791 and 1917 much of Belarus, with its Christian and Jewish populations, was acquired by the Russian Empire in a series of military conquests and diplomatic maneuvers, and was made part of a region known as the Pale of Settlement. After World War I Belarusians created their own national state, with varying degrees of independence – first as the short-lived Belarusian People's Republic under German occupation, then as the Byelorussian SSR from 1919 until 1991, which merged with other republics to become a constituent member of the Soviet Union in 1922. Belarus gained full independence with the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991. Cuisine Belarusian cuisine shares the same roots with cuisines of other Eastern and Northern European countries, basing predominantly on meat and various vegetables typical for the region. See also * List of Belarusians (ethnic group) * Demographics of Belarus * Dregovichs * Krivichs * Litvins * Radimichs * History of Belarus * Orthodox Slavs References Bibliography * Арсеньев, К. Статистические очерки России / К. Арсеньев. — Санкт-Петербург : Тип. Импер. академии наук, 1848. — 503 с. * Беларусы : у 10 т. / Рэдкал.: В. К. Бандарчык інш.; Інстытут мастацтвазнаўства, этнаграфіі і фальклору імя Кандрата Крапівы НАН Беларусі. — Мінск : Беларус. навука, 1994–2007. — Т. 3 : Гісторыя этналагічнага вывучэння / В. К. Бандарчык інш. — 2001. — 433 с. * Беларусы : у 10 т. / Рэдкал.: В. К. Бандарчык інш.; Інстытут мастацтвазнаўства, этнаграфіі і фальклору імя Кандрата Крапівы НАН Беларусі. — Мінск : Беларус. навука, 1994–2007. — Т. 4 : Вытокі і этнічнае развіццё / В. К. Бандарчык інш. — 2001. — 433 с. * Беларусы : у 10 т. / Рэдкал.: В. К. Бандарчык інш.; Інстытут мастацтвазнаўства, этнаграфіі і фальклору імя Кандрата Крапівы НАН Беларусі. — Мінск : Беларус. навука, 1994–2007. — Т. 6 : Грамадскія традыцыі / В. К. Бандарчык інш. — 2002. — 606 с. * Белоруссия // Географическо-статистический словарь Российской империи / сост. П. Семенов; Русское географическое общество. — СПб : Тип. В. Безобразова, 1863. — Т. I. — С. 371. * Белоруссия // Энциклопедический словарь; изд. Ф.А. Брокгауз, И.А. Эфрон. — СПб : Тип. И.А. Эфрона, 1891. — Т. V. — С.231. * Белоруссы // Энциклопедический словарь; изд. Ф.А. Брокгауз, И.А. Эфрон. — СПб : Тип. И.А. Эфрона, 1891. — Т. V. — С. 232—234. * Белорусы // Большая Российская энциклопедия: в 30 т. / Председатель Науч.-ред совета Ю.С. Осипов. Отв. ред. С.Л. Кравец. — Москва : Большая Российская энциклопедия, 2005. — Т. 3. «Банкетная кампания» 1904 — Большой Иргиз. — С . 260—262. * Белы, А. Белая Русь / А. Белы // Вялікае княства Літоўскае : энцыкл. : у 2 т. — Мінск, 2006. — Т. 1. — С. 306—308. * Белы, А. Хроніка «Белай Русі»: нарыс гісторыі адной геаграфічнай назвы / А. Белы. — Мінск : Энцыклапедыкс, 2000. — 238 с. — * Бандарчык, В.К. Гісторыя беларускай этнаграфіі XIX ст. / В.К. Бандарчык. — Мінск : Навука і тэхніка, 1964. — 282 с. * Гісторыя Беларусі: Падруч. у 2 ч. / Я.К. Новік, Г.С. Марцуль, І.Л. Качалаў і інш.; Пад рэд. Я.К. Новіка, Г.С. Марцуля. — Мн.: Выш. шк., 2003. — Ч. 1. Ад старажытных часоў — па люты 1917 г. — 416 с. * Гісторыя Беларусі: у 6 т. / Ю. Бохан інш.; рэдкал: М. Касцюк (гал. рэд.) інш.. — Т. 2. Беларусь у перыяд Вялікага Княства Літоўскага. — Мінск : Экаперспектыва, 2008. — 688 с. * Гісторыя беларускай дзяржаўнасці ў канцы XVIII ст. — пачатку XXI ст.: у 2-х кн. / А.А. Каваленя інш. ; Нац. акад. навук Беларусі, Ін-т гісторыі. — Мінск : Беларуская навука, 2011. — Кн. 1. — 584 с. * Гринблат, М.Я. Белорусы. Очерки происхождения и этнической истории / М.Я. Гринблат. — Минск : Наука и техника, 1968. — 288 с. * Дзярновіч, А. Пошукі Айчыны: «Літва» і «Русь» у сучаснай беларускай гістарыяграфіі / А. Дзярновіч // Палітычная сфера. — 2012. — №18—19(1—2). — С. 30—53. * Долбилов, М.Д. Русский край, чужая вера: Этноконфессиональная политика империи в Литве и Белоруссии при Александре II / М.Д. Долбилов. — М. : Новое литературное обозрение, 2010. — 1000 с. * Живописная Россия: Отечество наше в его земельном, историческом, племенном, экономическом и бытовом значении: Литовское и Белоруское Полесье / под общ. ред. П.П. Семенова. — репринт. воспр. изд. 1882 г. — Минск : БелЭн, 1993. — 550 с. * Зайкоўскі, Э.М. Этнічная i канфесійная сітуацыя ў гістарычнай Літве на рубяжы XIV—XV стст. / Э.М. Зайкоўскі // Вялікае княства Літоўскае і яго суседзі ў XIV—XV стст.: саперніцтва, супрацоўніцтва, урокі: Да 600-годдзя Грунвальдскай бітвы: матэрыялы Міжнароднай навуковай канферэнцыі (Гродна, 8–9 ліп. 2010 г.) / НАН Беларусі, Ін-т гісторыі; Гродзенскі дзярж. ун-т імя Янкі Купалы. — Мн.: Беларуская навука, 2011. — С. 11—25. * Корнилов, И. Русское дело в Северо-Западном крае. Материалы для истории Виленского учебного округа преимущественнно в муравьевскую эпоху / И. Корнилов. — Санкт-Петербург : Тип. А. Лопухина, 1901. — 420 с. * Литовское племя // Географическо-статистический словарь Российской империи / сост. П. Семенов; Русское географическое общество. — СПб : Тип. В. Безобразова, 1867. — Т. III. — С. 62—64. * Марзалюк, І. Людзі даўняй Беларусі: этнаканфесійныя і сацыякультурныя стэрэатыпы (Х—XVII ст.). — Магілёў, 2003. * Марзалюк, І.А. Міфы «адраджэнскай» гістарыяграфіі Беларусі: манаграфія / І.А. Марзалюк. — Магілёў : МДУ імя А.А. Куляшова, 2009. — 148 с. * Марзалюк, І. Тэрміналогія этнічнай гісторыі Беларусі 14–17 ст.: набліжэнне да рэаліяў, ці стварэнне новых міфаў? / І. Марзалюк // Гістарычны альманах. — 2003. — Т. 9. — С. 113—122. * Народы России. Белорусы и поляки / Издание "Досуг и дело". — СПб : Общественная польза, 1878. — 68 с. * Насытка, Я. «Тыя ж беларусы…»: Этнічныя межы беларусаў у XIX — пачатку XX ст. / Я. Насытка // Беларуская мінуўшчына. — 1994. — № 4. — С. 11—15. * Петров, Н.И. Белоруссия и Литва. Исторические судьбы Северо-Западного края / Н.И. Петров. — СПб. : Тип. Тов. "Общественная польза", 1890. — 585 с. * [[Élisée Reclus|''Реклю, Э.]] Россия европейская и азиатская : в 2 т. / Э. Реклю. — Т. 1. Европейская Россия. До Урала. — СПб. : А. Ильин, 1883. — 700 с. * ''Сагановіч, Г. Нарыс гісторыі Беларусі ад старажытнасці да канца XVIII стагоддзя / Г. Сагановіч. — Мінск : Энцыклапедыкс, 2001. — 412 с. * Самбук, С.М. Политика царизма в Белоруссии во второй половине XIX века / Ред. В.П. Панютич. — Минск : Наука и техника, 1980. — 224 с. * Сементовский, А. Этнографический обзор Витебской губернии / А. Сементовский. — Санкт-Петербург : Тип. Н. Хана. — 1872. — 69 с. * Сталюнас, Д. Границы в пограничье: белорусы и этнолингвистическая политка Российской империи на Западных окраинах в период Великих Реформ / Д. Сталюнас // Ab Imperio. 2003 — № 1. — С. 261—292. * Столпянский, Н.П. Девять губерний Западно-Русского края в топографическом, геогностическом, статистическом, экономическом, этнографическом и историческом отношениях : (С карт. девяти губерний края) / Н.П. Столпянский. — СПб : тип. Гогенфельдена и К°, 1866. — 200 с. * Смалянчук, А. Дыскусія пра вытокі на фоне «ідэалягічнай рэвалюцыі» / А. Смалянчук // ARCHE. — 2008. — №3. — С. 53—57. * Смалянчук, А.Ф. Паміж краёвасцю і нацыянальнай ідэяй. Польскі рух на беларускіх і літоўскіх землях. 1864 — люты 1917 г. / А. Ф. Смалянчук. — СПб. : Неўскі прасцяг, 2004. — 406 с. * Тегако, Л.И. Антропология белорусского Полесья: демография, этническая история, генетика / Л.И. Тегако, А.И. Микулич, И.И. Саливон. — Минск. — 1978. * Терешкович, П.В. Этническая история Беларуси XIX — начала XX в.: В контексте Центрально-Восточной Европы / П.В. Терешкович. — Минск : БГУ, 2004. — 233 с. * Титов В. С. Историко-этнографическое районирование материальной культуры белорусов. ― Мн., 1983. * Флоря, Б.Н. О некоторых особенностях развития этнического самосознания восточных славян в эпоху Средневековья — раннего Нового времени // Материалы конференции «Россия-Украина: история взаимоотношений». — Москва, 1997. — C. 9—27. * Чаквин, И.В. Из истории становления национального самосознания белорусов (XIV — начало XX вв.) / И.В. Чаквин, П.В. Терешкович // Советск. этнография. — 1990. — № 6. — С. 42—54. * Чаквін, І. Нацыя ліцвінаў у этнагенезе беларусаў: Параўнальна-тыпалагічны і гістарычны аспекты / І. Чаквін // Беларусіка = Albaruthenica. Кн. 6 : Беларусь паміж Усходам і Захадам: Праблемы міжнац., міжрэліг. і міжкультур. узаемадзеяння, дыялогу і сінтэзу. — Мінск : ННАЦ імя Ф. Скарыны, 1997. — Ч. 1. — С. 37—42. * Ширяев, Е.Е. Беларусь: Русь Белая, Русь Черная и Литва в картах / Е.Е. Ширяев. — Минск : Навука і тэхніка, 1991. — 119 с. * [[Zachar Šybieka|''Шыбека, З.]] Нарыс гісторыі Беларусі (1795—2002) / З. Шыбека. — Мінск : Энцыклапедыкс, 2003. — 490 с. * [[Roderich von Erckert|Эркерт, Р.Ф.'']] Взгляд на историю и этнографию западных губерний России : (с атласом) / соч. Полк. Р.Ф. Эркерта. — Санкт-Петербург : тип. Дома призрения малолет. бедных, 1864. — 72 с. * Этнаграфія беларусаў: гістарыяграфія, этнагенез, этнічная гісторыя / В. К. Бандарчык інш. — Мінск : Навука і тэхніка, 1985. — 215 с. * Этнаграфія Беларусі : энцыклапедыя / рэдкал. І.П. Шамякін інш.. — Мінск : БелСЭ, 1989. — 575 с. * Lithuanians and letts // The Encyclopædia Britannica : a dictionary of arts, sciences, literature and general information. — Cambridge : University press, 1911. — Volime XVI. — P. 789—791. External links * Ethnographic Map (New York, 1953) * CIA World Fact Book 2005 * |date=20121120095257 |df=yes }} * Category:Ethnic groups in Kazakhstan Category:Slavic ethnic groups Category:History of the Rus' people